Motor vehicles include various driver interface devices (e.g., accelerator pedal, brake pedal, etc.) that permit the driver to maneuver a vehicle along a route. In general, the interface devices receive inputs from the driver as the driver reacts to changing conditions while driving. However, because the driver generally operates the vehicle by reacting to changing conditions along a route, the provided inputs are also reactive. Thus, as the inputs are received in response to changing conditions the vehicle brakes, accelerates, steers, shifts, and so on in a reactive manner that may not be an optimal mode of operation. That is, because the vehicle controls various systems in response to the driver inputs, the systems are not primed or otherwise optimized to perform a particular task. As a result, the vehicle may suffer from difficulties such as reduced fuel economy, degraded safety, reduced performance, and so on.